Honey Heart
by HanaKusoki
Summary: "Todo se parece a su dueño cariño, algunas marcas terminan de aparecen completamente después del primer encuentro con tu alma gemela, otros simplemente no lo hacen." AU Nathloe.


Nathaniel podía ser descrito por sus compañeros como una persona promedio que gustaba de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, una hazaña enorme tomando en cuenta la coloración vibrante que poseía su cabello. Era sencillo; un joven sin algún gusto definido que no sea su amor por sus dibujo y el ser pasado por alto.

Todo en él era simple, mundano y descartable.

Pero la gente parecía no ver por debajo de la superficie; Nathaniel Kurtzberg no quería ser visto como algo común. Poseía todas la ambiciones que un artista debía tener, queria sobresalir, ser visto por todos y que todo lo que se refería a su persona fuera brillante y obligará a los demás a darle una segunda mirada que no fuera a causa de su rojo cabello.

Pero nada parecía salir como el joven artista deseaba, el tatuaje que describe a su alma gemela era una clara prueba de ello.

Simple, sin gracia y torpe.

* * *

 _Solo tenía siete años cuando la primera mancha de tinta marcó su piel. A primera vista parecía ser un simple lunar que se situaba en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha, una pequeña cuña de no más de un centímetro de largo que parecía salir debajo de su uña, pero después lo que parecía ser un lunar sencillo demostró lo equivocado que estaba: otra línea negra del mismo tamaño había aparecido a pocos milímetros debajo de la primera dos meses después._

" _Esa es tu marca de soulmate, cariño." Su madre sostenía su mano derecha con la ternura que siempre lo había hecho. Se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro en el pequeño balcón que se situaba frente a la sala de estar de su apartamento en el quinto piso, una caja de galletas se encontraba abierta junto a dos tazas de té olvidadas sobre la mesa de jardín. No tardarian en atraer a las molestas abejas, Nathaniel detestaba a esos insectos."Escucha bien Nath." La voz calmada de su madre parecía adquirir un una tonalidad que nunca antes había escuchado de parte de ella. " Esto que tienes aquí es un brote…"_

" _¿Como una planta?" Los ojos del pequeño niño brillaron asombrado "¿Una flor saldrá de mi?" Las manos delicadas que trazaban las dos líneas negras en el dedo meñique de Nathaniel se apartaron lentamente sin que él lo notara, la mirada en la cara de su madre solo podía ser descrita como ternura y diversión._

" _Así es Nath, tomará tiempo pero cuando el momento llegue ese brote florecerá en algo hermoso, todas las marcas de soulmate son diferentes y cada una es especial sin importar su forma o tamaño. Esta marca..." Los delicados dedos de su madre regresaron para trazar una vez más sus líneas "... se moldeara a la imagen del alma de aquella persona a la cual estas destinado a encontrar y pasar tu vida junto a ella."_

" _¿Tienes una mamá? ¿Tú tienes una marca?" Las preguntas eran algo razonable saliendo de la boca del pequeño niño, era un niño curioso por naturaleza y su sed de conocimiento era algo que había heredado de ella misma._

" _Si." Con un suspiro divertido Carine le dio la espalda su hijo para después levantar su largo cabello castaño exponiendo su cuello y parte de sus hombros. "¿Puedes verla?"_

" _E-es un pájaro." Era más que un pájaro, Nathaniel podía apreciar cómo el animalito se encontraba parado sobre una rama de árbol que parecía atravesar el largo de los hombros de su madre, los detalles tanto en el pájaro como en la rama eran impresionantes y los colores eran tan vibrantes y vivos que hicieron preguntarse al niño como no lo había visto antes._

" _Es un petirrojo cariño." Susurro con afecto la mujer. Una vez segura que su hijo se encontraba satisfecho con la vista dejó caer su cabello en su posición original._

" _Ese era el ave favorita de papá…" Susurró lentamente._

" _Exacto." Carine no pudo evitar revolver el ya alborotado cabello del pequeño Nath, era demasiado lindo. "Cuando apareció por primera vez era solo una varita seca sin color y ahora …"_

" _Es hermoso." Término el niño. Una emoción burbujeante empezó a crecer dentro de Natanael ¿Acaso sus pequeñas y simples líneas punteadas serían igual de impresionante que la marca de su madre? Era una perspectiva emocionante._

" _Vamos Nath, pronto será hora de preparar la cena ¿Quieres ayudarme?" Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del niño tomo las dos tazas de té listas para ser llevadas al lavavajillas. "¿Vienes?"_

 _Con un asentimiento de cabeza Natanael tomó la caja de galletas entre sus rechonchas manos dispuesto a seguir a su madre dentro del departamento. Había disfrutado escuchar a su madre, aun no entendía por completo de qué trataba una marca de soulmate, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo más adelante, por ahora solo comería una galleta. Metiendo la mano que tenía su soulmark dentro de la caja se preparó para tomar la galleta más grande dentro de ella, solo para dejar caer la caja de golpe._

 _Había sentido un dolor punzante en su dedo meñique que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Mientras miraba la caja en el suelo con las galletas de chocolate esparcidas a su alrededor una abeja salió temblorosa desde dentro de ella._

" _Realmente odio las abejas." Se quejó entre lágrimas acunando su mano dolorida._

* * *

Durante los años siguientes Nathanael había esperado pacientemente que su soulmark _floreciera_ y se transformara en un trazado lleno de vida y color. Su madre le había explicado que dependiendo del tamaño del alma de su pareja determinaría lo intrincado y extenso que sería su marca.

" _Todo se parece a su dueño cariño, algunas marcas terminan de aparecen completamente después del primer encuentro con tu alma gemela, otros simplemente no lo hacen."_ Había dicho con una sonrisa astuta Carine _._

Si bien en un primer momento no se había sentido cómodo con la idea de _pertenecer_ a alguien, despues entendio que la idea no le desagrada completamente, un porcentaje menor al 30% de la población mundial eran los que podían poseer una soulmark y si él había sido uno de los pocos afortunados que tenía una, no la despreciaría, de hecho lo hacía sentir especial. Eso es lo que había pensado hace muchos años atras.

A la edad de veintiún año mientras miraba su reflejo Nathaniel no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué su soulmark seguía siendo tan simple, se había negado por un tiempo al hecho de que su alma gemela podría ser alguien malo o sin carácter, pero … ¿Por qué su marca no se desarrollaba más? El alma de su pareja no podía ser tan pequeña. Lo único que había cambiado era que ahora su marca parecía haber viajado en un espiral de líneas punteadas que cubrían desde su dedo meñique hasta detenerse en el inicio de su clavícula. Si lo miraba entrecerrando sus ojos parecían simples puntos de sutura que simulaban remendar su brazo ¿Era egoísta querer algo más hermoso que simples puntos de sutura? Hasta ahora solo podía suponer que su alma gemela era alguien que parecía meterse en problemas y visitar regularmente a un médico, algo no muy alentador para un prospecto de compañero de toda la vida según Nathaniel.

Soltando un suspiro irritado se alejó del espejo de su cómoda, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre las arrugadas mantas que cubrían su cama. Reprimió un estremecimiento ante la bienvenida que la suave brisa le daba a su torso desnudo, el aire frío de París se filtraba por la ventana abierta de su recamara moviendo las pesadas cortinas dejando saber que pronto amanecería, podía distinguir el azul cobalto en el cielo empezando difuminarse entre las tonalidades rosadas de las nubes ligeras que paseaban sobre la ciudad.

Tal vez no debía preocuparse tanto por su _alma gemela_ ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades incluso de encontrarla? Se había criado con la ilusión de un cuento de hadas alimentado por la imagen de sus dos padres unidos por el amor verdadero producto de sus marcas.

"Tuvieron suerte." Murmuró malhumorado soplando unas cuantas hebras pelirrojas de cabello que habían cruzado su línea de visión. "... Esa es la diferencia, yo nunca tengo suerte".

* * *

"Parece un buen lugar." Colocó suavemente sus paletas de colores en el caballete de cedro que su madre le había regalado hace un par de años, se tomó unos segundos para apreciar por completo el Jardín de Tullerías; era pasado el mediodía así que varios turistas se encontraban visitando el parque público más conocido de todo París, si hubiera sido cualquier otro dia Nathaniel se habría encontrado irritado ante la aglomeración que lo rodeaba, pero en esta ocasión no podría importarle menos.

Había despertado con un extraño humor gris y sintiéndose molesto, lo único que podía desahogar su frustración era pintar algo y eso tenian planeado hacer, solo era fin de semana después de todo y no valía la pena amargarse solo porque algo no cumplia sus espectativas. Había tomado su sudadera y equipo de pintura para después salir a toda prisa hacia ningún punto en específico esperando encontrara algo que le llamara la suficiente atencion como para pintarlo, el Jardín de Tullerías fue su destino.

Solo había colocado su cuadro sobre el caballete unos milisegundo antes de que alguien tropezara con el armazón de madera llevando en un caos de caída todos sus óleos y acuarelas que éste sostenía.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Oh Dios, tenía que ser una broma, él solo quería pasar un dia sin incidentes.

"¡¿Crees que estoy bien?!" Gritó irritada la joven sentada en el piso extendiendo dramáticamente sus brazos mostrando su chaqueta llena de pintura. "No te quedes ahí como idiota ayúdame a levantarme."

¿En que se había metido? Ofreciendo una mano a la chica en el suelo ayudó a que se situara en una posición recta y de pie. No parecía prestarle más atención a su persona, ahora sentada en el banco parecía ocupada tratando de tirar los pinceles que se habían enredado entre sus cabellos dorados y Nathaniel estaba agradecido de ello, la joven había demostrado tener un fusil corto por temperamento y no queria mas de esa ira dirigida a él, no cuando él no estaba en su mejor humor tampoco.

Era su turno de estar en el suelo en una posición de cuclillas, esperaba que alguna de las pinturas fueran rescatables, no habían sido precisamente baratas. Examinado los recipientes entre sus manos los dio por perdido, estaban completamente vacíos y ya tenía una idea de donde estaban, la chica que se encontraba frente a él parecía un lienzo desastroso de colores batidos.

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?" Entrecerró los sus ojos azul con disgusto cesando sus intentos de quitar las manchas de pintura de su chaqueta blanca.

"No." Levantandose rapidamente Nathaniel negó con la cabeza. "Um-mh yo emm … Traeré agua, espero unos segundos." Sin un segundo pensamiento corrió en dirección a la máquina expendedora que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, aprovechando pasar por un bote de basura para tirar lo que quedaba de sus pinturas. Oh vaya problema en el que se había metido. ¿Porque se sentía culpable? Ella había sido la despistada que había tropezado con su caballete, el cual está arruinado ahora.

Introduciendo el código junto a unas monedas, espero recargado a la máquina expendedora a que una botella de agua callera.

Aun a la distancia a la que encontraba podía distinguir a la joven rubia quitándose la chaqueta y tallados sus brazos que parecían no haber salido indemne del desastre que paso hace un momento. Era linda, irritante pero linda. Tenía una figura envidiable y por el lujo de su ropa podía apreciar que era de una familia acomodada.

Una vez seguro que la botella había caído la tomo con una de sus manos y redirigió su camino de nuevo hacia el banco en que se encontraba sentada la chica.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Aún no se había sentado cuando la chica habló, se mostraba un tanto reacia a entablar una conversación con él, pero parecía entender que si quería acabar con esto rápido, tendría que ser amable y podía tratar de ser civil.

"Nathaniel…"

"Podría decir que es un placer conocerte Nathaniel pero estaría mintiendo." Eso lo sorprendió, sin dudas no era alguien agradable. "Soy Chloe." Ni siquiera se molestó en ofrecer su mano para un saludo, era una niña mimada, estaba seguro que lo habría rechazado.

"Igualmente Chloe." Dijo con la mayor necesidad de mostrar cuán falsa era su sonrisa. "Sería una grosería decir que tendrás que pagar por mi equipo de arte que arruinaste por tu gran torpeza, pero como no me importa, exijo que me lo pages."

"Tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar tu estupido equipo Nathaniel." Chloe agitó sus pestañas rápidamente forzando una sonrisa. "No es una molestia."

"En ese caso, necesito que pagues por la botella de agua también." Niña mimada.

"¿Cual botella?" Frunció el ceño confundida deslizando su mirada presuntuosa sobre él.

"Oh, espera." Nathaniel estaba avergonzado, en el calor de la conversación había olvidado ofrecerle la botella que compró en la máquina expendedora. Sacando un paño de uno de sus bolsillos abrió la botella y vacío el agua sobre el paño. "La mayoría de mis pinturas eran solubles en agua así que …"

No sabia que lo poseyó para acercar el paño húmedo a la cara sorprendida de Chloe y quitar un poco de pintura que se situaba en la mejilla de la chica. Sin dudas tenía una tez de piel unica, un bronceado natural que resaltaba el azul profundo de sus ojos enmarcados por gruesas pestaña claras, solo un ciego no notaría que frente a él se encontraba una chica hermosa.

"P-puedo limpiarme y-yo sola." La voz de Chloe salió como un chirrido apenas audible mientras movía su rostro lejos de él, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso por la cara de Nathaniel en el momento en que el paño de su mano fue arrebatado por la pequeña diva sonrojada. "... Gracias."

"No hay problema." Respondió de buen humor disfrutando el cómo la joven se negaba a cumplir con su mirada, lavar la pintura de sus brazos parecía ser lo único en lo que estaba dispuesta centrar su vista. "Era un lindo día para pintar." Murmuró hundiéndose en la banca colocando ambos brazos detrás de él. Todo era ridículamente brillante y soleado, podía ver las molestas abejas zumbando a su alrededor tranquilamente.

"Lo siento por eso, no tenía la intención de derribar todo a mi paso por un capricho." Ante su mirada no convencida Chloe se entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. " Contaba con mucha prisa por llegar a mi destino." La voz de Chloe parecía regresar a su volumen normal. "Tenía una entrevista de trabajo que debía iniciar…" Con un movimiento de manos el celular que parecía estar en el bolsillo de su pantalón combro vida dejando ver la pantalla a su dueña "... hace diez minutos" Con una mueca mal disfrazada Chloe guardo el telefono. " No importa, ya iba atrasada ... Si sirve de algo solo atrasaste lo inevitable tomate."

"¿Aún puedes llegar?" Pregunto ignorando su apodo, por la mirada en la cara de Chloe podía decir que la respuesta a su cuestión era no, solo lo hacia sentir peor ¿Porque esta chica ponía todas sus emociones en conflicto? Desde que se topó con ella solo podía sentirse desequilibrado.

"No tiene caso." Chloe sonrió hacia él para aligerar un poco el ambiente. "Y además, no puedo presentarme con mi ropa cubierta de pintura. Pensaran que me metí en una guerra de PaintBall antes de entrar a la sala."

"Estoy seguro que te darán una oportunidad si dices que ganaste." Bromeo moviendo sus cejas ganado una risa de parte de Chloe. Su risa sonaba como delicadas campanas de viento.

"Tal vez." Dijo tomando aire.

"Tu entrevista de empleo era de …" Gesticuló con las manos dando a entender que completara la frase, un poco de conversación no haría mal a nadie.

"... Publicista. Acabo de terminar mis estudios en el extranjero y regrese a casa para independizarse y conseguir un empleo. Ironicamente me alojo en el hotel de mi padre. Cosa que tal vez no te interesa pero igual seguiré hablando." Así que tenía razón, era hija de alguien rico. "Esta es una de muchas entrevistas que he perdido, en esta ocasión compartimos la culpa." Lo miro retando a contradecirla. "Pero las otras cinco veces fueron completamente obra mía."

"¿Crees que eso es mala suerte? Intenta salir de casa sin que un grupo de abejas te ataque." Reprimió un estremecimiento recordando esa misma mañana que pasó por un puesto de frutas y todas las abejas cercanas se abalanzaron hacia el. "Eso es una maldición."

"No puede ser cierto, mi padre tenía una granja de apicultura y las abejas siempre se comportan a mi alrededor." Por la sonrisa en su cara podía decir que recordaba un buen momento pasado. "Siempre me han gustado las abejas."

"Estas demente." ¿Cómo alguien podía gustar de un insecto que tenía la capacidad de herir?

"Hablas como si eso fuera algo malo."

"La última vez que lo comprobé estar demente si era algo malo." Bromeó Nathaniel, no entendía cómo se sentía tan cómodo con alguien que apena había conocido, era demasiado extraño, aún más para sus propios estándares ermitaños.

"Eres un pesado." Suspiro Chloe con humor tratando de borrar toda marca de pintura de su piel, una vez satisfecha con estado de su piel, entregó el paño a Nathaniel. "Bueno Nathaniel, fue una total molestia conocerte, y gracias Dios ya es hora de partir." La voz de Chloe no tenía una sola pizca de maldad y al ver su rostro Nathaniel tuvo que recordar como respirar, aun con pintura en su cabello y la ropa arrugada tenía que admitir que era una de las mayores obras de arte que había visto."Este es mi número, se supone que entregaría estas tarjetas a mi futuro jefe ¿Pero ya sabes no? Llámame una vez hagas el presupuesto de cuanto te debo." El brazo que se extendía ante él estaba repleto de lo que parecían manchas de pintura.

"Tu brazo aún no está limpio." Mencionó tratando de alargar el momento. Que el rostro de Chloe ardiera en vergüenza no estaba planeado ni mucho menos la suavidad que sus ojos azules transmitían.

"... No son manchas." Susurro apartando la vista lejos de él. "Esta es mi Soulmark."

Tomando la tarjeta de presentación entre sus manos Nataniel solo pudo asentir robóticamente, ella se alejaba ahora con paso firme, reluciendo entre la multitud antes de desvanecerse entre ellos. Niña mimada o no seguro creía ser una Queen Bee.

" _¿Queen Bee?"_ Los ojos de Nathaniel se abrieron descomunalmente. No podía ser una coincidencia ¿Verdad? ¿Líneas de suturas? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Quitando su sudadera rápidamente sin ningún contratiempo observó asombrado como su brazo derecho cambiaba ante sus ojos. Lo que antes pensaba eran líneas de sutura se movían en todas direcciones bajo el nuevo color dorado que pintaba su brazo junto a pequeñas celdas octogonales que se unían formando la estructura de una colmena, cada sección parecía ser ocupada por dos o más abejas, cada una de los los pequeños insectos tenían tras ellas líneas puntadas que marcaban el trayecto que recorrieron para llegar a la miel partiendo de su dedo meñique. Con manos temblorosas se armado valor y estiró su playera negra lo suficiente como par mirar la piel que antes estaba oculta tras la tela; donde antes terminaba los puntos sin nada mas, ahora se encontraba una diminuta abeja reina alojada cómodamente en su clavícula.

"Chloe e-es mi alma gemela." Tomando su cabeza entre sus manos se inclinó profundamente tratando de calmar su respiración errática. Miles de pensamientos corrían por su mente. Era consciente que había sentido cierta atracción hacia la pequeña rubia pero esto sobrepasaba sus expectativas. El destino parecía tener un gusto en jugar con él, esta mañana estaba seguro que nunca iba encontrar a su alma gemela; incluso había gritado que su soulmark no tenía gracia y prefería no encontrarse con su _otra mitad,_ todo esto solo para que unas cuantas horas después el mundo parecía restregarle en la cara el hecho de que está equivocado.

Todo en él era un lío confuso de emociones contradictorias ¿Era eso lo que sus padres habían sentido en su primer encuentro? Su padre no podía haberse humillado tanto como él lo hizo frente a Chloe ¡Por su culpa ella había perdido la oportunidad de un empleo! ¡Le había exigido pagar por algo que obviamente había sido un accidente!

Lo había arruinado, y lo había hecho de la forma más estúpida posible. Chloe se había marchado sin dejarlo con la menor oportunidad de reivindicación… _Un momento._ Desesperadamente busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón tratando de encontrar el objeto de su repentino ánimo elevado.

"¡Bingo!" Con un grito de triunfo sostuvo firmemente la tarjeta de presentación que Chloe le había entregado. _Chloe Bourgeois_ se podía leer en grandes letras cursivas adornando la pequeña tarjeta seguida de sus datos personales. "...Su apellido suena familiar." Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de distraerse, el numero de telefono estaba en la parte inferior esperando por él, no queriendo perder más tiempo saco saco su teléfono celular y marco.

" _Allô_ " La voz vacilante del otro lado era distintivamente la de Chloe. " _¿Quien habla?"_

"¡Chloe soy yo!"

" _¿Eres un idiota o se supone que ese es tu nombre?"_ Por lo menos sabía que el temperamento de Chloe no era algo que solo guardo para él. " _No tengo idea de quien te dio mi número, pero no gusto tratar con gente tonta."_

"... Habla Nathaniel." Ofreció esta vez tratando de apaciguar la furia de la chica rubia. Cambio su celular a la otra mano, la primera estaba empapada de sudor.

" _¡...!"_ Un grito amortiguado se escuchó repentinamente. " _N-no esperaba que marcaras tan rápido."_

"Si bueno, solo queria pedirte algo."

" _Nathaniel, no tengo el dinero conmigo aun, estoy en un taxi que me lleva a mi hotel, una vez ponga mis manos en mi chequera prometo pagarte, guardaré tu numero."_

"No es eso, es solo que … ¿Te gustaria acompañarme en Coutume Café esta tarde a las tres? ¿Conoces el lugar?"

" _Si conozco el lugar, pero… Eso suena como una cita para mi ¿Es una cita?"_

"... ¿Si?" Para este punto las orejas de Nathaniel se encontraban rojas de vergüenza, no quería parecer desesperado después de todo, solo se había encontrado con Chloe una vez y él ya la invitaba a una cita. "Entiendo que posiblemente estés ocupada o simplemente no me quieras ver así que…."

" _Me encantaría salir a una cita contigo."_

"... E-eso es asombroso." rio nerviosamente "Creo.. Creo que nos veremos en unas horas entonces."

" _Así es."_

"Bueno e-emm adiós Chloe."

" _Au revoir"_

Asintiendo para sí mismo guardo su celular y recogió su sudadera del banco de metal en el que se encontraba, aún tenía una hora para llegar a casa y cambiarse de ropa para encontrarse con Chloe.

"No puedo creerlo. Tengo una cita con una abeja." Soltó una risa que parecía haberse acumulado en su garganta. Apenas podía creer lo agitado que su dia habia resultado y aun no acababa.

En este punto de su vida había pocas cosas que Nathaniel podía controlar, todo parecía circular alrededor de él sin una segunda mirada, pero si el destino afirmaba en esa cita que Chloe era sin lugar a dudas su alma gemela, él estaría de acuerdo, pero si de alguna forma resultaba que se había equivocado como tantas otras ocasiones esta vez no iba a rendirse, esta vez lucharía.

* * *

 **N/A: Hey! Así que esta es mi primera historia Nathloe y disfruté mucho escribiendo, esta un tanto insegura en un principio; Tengo esa extraña manía de sentir que arruinare algo que realmente me gusta y no es un lindo sentimiento, en ocasiones eso es lo que me retiene de escribir más fics~**

 **Dejando mis inseguridades de lado, este fic nació en uno de esos viajes por AO3, en esa página parecen tener una gran manía de escribir fics de almas gemelas y siempre me han gustado así que dije ¿Porque no? Y así inició esto: Un AU en todo su esplendor.**

 **Chloe es uno de mis personajes favoritos del fandom de MLB no por como es el personaje en estos momentos sino por el potencial que tiene de ser más adelante, y Nath … Bueno Nath es un amor~**

 ***Nota: Tambien me gustaria leer mas fics con temática de "** _ **alma gemela"**_ **estaría deseosa de leer sus recomendaciones.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy ¡Apreciaría saber si fue de su agrado!**


End file.
